


窄门

by shiroineko_poet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Reality
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroineko_poet/pseuds/shiroineko_poet
Summary: 会不会有这样一种热爱，即使毫无希望，一个人也可以将它长久地保持在心中；即使生活每天吹它，也始终无法把它吹灭……





	窄门

窄门

一 「伊万，你还好吗？」  
这个问题要让他怎么回答？热切的、等待的语气，眼珠里转动着真诚的光。  
——「伊万，你还好吗？我们都很期待你能回来。」  
在萨格勒布机场偶遇热情的球迷，拉基蒂奇抬起眼睛看向捂着嘴巴生怕尖叫声溢出的中学生，一如既往地没有拒绝小心翼翼的请求，签名、合影留念，回应真诚的担忧时展露微笑。  
——「伊万，你还好吗？真高兴又见到你。」  
他们所下榻酒店的最大一间会客室里正进行着第一次会议的准备工作，拉基蒂奇来得比约定时间提早一些，他绕过请勿打扰的立牌，抱着胳膊靠在墙边听着门内传来窸窸窣窣纸张翻动的声音。和他关系不错的助理教练推门走出，脸孔泛起一丝惊喜，拉基蒂奇点点头，迈步上前给了对方久别重逢式的拥抱。  
——「伊万，你还好吗？」  
新闻发布会之前拉基蒂奇撞见与他熟识的媒体记者，永远风尘仆仆的年轻人背着长枪短炮，录音笔自背心口袋里戳出短短一截。他意识到自己将要面临的不啻于另一种形式的战场，所有泛着无机质冰冷光线的透镜会对准自己的脸和嘴，而声带里的每一个音节都将被同步捕捉、传送。「我准备好了。」拉基蒂奇笑笑，答非所问。  
伊万，你还好吗？  
这句普通的问候渐渐变得像一句挥之不去的咒语，自双脚重新踏上这片土地开始便无休止地折磨他的鼓膜。拉基蒂奇不曾怀疑问话者的关切和担忧都是真心实意，也知道应该如何做出最合适的表情和语气一一对他们进行回应。  
这是暴露在名为「媒体」与「网络」的怪兽注视下的现代球星必修课。在这一点上伊万从来做得比其他人好，这次当然也没有理由搞砸。  
没人生来懂得这些——礼貌打发恨不得将话筒塞进喉咙的采访者，巧妙避开那些有可能成为明天报纸上体育版面夸张新闻的关键词，又或者不动声色将包裹在稀松平常的问话里、不怀好意的暗钩原封不动甩回去，噎得那些恨不得将你吐出的每一个单词都扩展成三流狗血小说的小报记者们讪笑着说不出话。  
克罗地亚的年轻人懵懂过也天真过，但他终究不是个笨蛋，有些事学得多了，也就自然会了。  
「……我现在回到这里，我依然渴望踢球，我的心渴望回家。」拉基蒂奇流畅陈述着准备过、也没有准备过的语句，平静地面对贪婪捕食猎物的闪光灯和录音笔，任由灌进耳朵的快门声咔嚓咔嚓响个不停。  
俱乐部，国家队，职业，生活。他自认是个足够专业和职业的足球运动员，但很少像现在这样觉得自己被来自各方面的合力不断撕扯，勉强在高空钢丝的某个位置保持着平衡。  
伊万，你还好吗？  
新闻发布会结束之后拉基蒂奇向记者们致意，随即推门离开。走廊里穿梭着用胳膊夹着文件袋或是压低声音打电话的工作人员，有的满脸疲倦，有的人则冲他远远点头。「有点累，我先回房间。」拉基蒂奇小声和助理教练咬耳朵，尽力笑得平静。  
结果又在电梯间遇到面色有些凝重的小朋友——他停下脚步，仔细打量着面前高瘦单薄的身影。  
「嗨，伊万，你也在这里等电梯。」耶德瓦伊看起来有些犹豫，右手无意识地抓紧了衣角。  
别问我那个问题，拜托，拜托。  
「刚从发布会下来。」拉基蒂奇笑笑，「好久不见了小朋友，在新球队感觉如何？」  
在他眼里还是个孩子的年轻人扬起脸，方才短暂的忧郁被满脸认真替代。「嗯，虽然我们的成绩不太好，但我现在可以踢更多的比赛了！」  
拉基蒂奇与他一道跨进电梯时分辨出藏在卷舌音后面一丝硬邦邦的德语腔调，这总是令他感到熟悉的怀念。马里奥说话时也是这样，只是他现在不在这里了。  
那些夹杂在西班牙语之间的弹舌音，或者熟悉的母语单词后面轻微的德语发音总是能够唤起他的记忆，有时候闭上眼睛拉基蒂奇觉得自己又回到盖尔森基兴，鲁尔德比的蓝与黄在二十岁的年轻眼瞳中熊熊燃烧。  
「那很好。要知道在你这个年龄保证上场时间是最重要的，这可以帮助你很多。」拉基蒂奇同样回报以认真的语气，对于国家队的后辈他总是充满耐心，「至于成绩，先踢好眼前的比赛，慢慢来。」  
没错，失去首发位置和稳定的上场时间对于一个心怀渴望的球员来说是非常可怕的——拉基蒂奇当然知道这位小朋友的故事，他在杜塞尔多夫过得不算如意，伤病不断，最终在一支勉力才能摸上欧冠脚跟的德甲中流球队失去主力，紧接着今年夏天又被租去忙着保级的城市。  
无论如何不能上场踢球都太可怕了。超过了他的逻辑和经验，比做过的任何一个噩梦都可怕。他略微抬头望向电梯厢内部的直线，它们光滑、冷漠又坚硬。  
像笼子。  
「是的，我觉得每周都可以上场的话——好像连受伤的状况也比以前好！」耶德瓦伊看了一眼自己的脚踝。「还是说，是我太容易受伤了……」  
笼子的门向两边退缩，拉基蒂奇微笑着摇头，手指按住开门键并示意对方先出去。「不会的。你这么年轻，身体恢复的速度跟得上。相信我，足够多的上场时间一定能够帮助你保持状态。我还记得去年在马克西米尔——」  
「那场比赛你把自己拉伤了。」  
拉基蒂奇将目光从电梯楼层按键上移开，看见一张他想看见又想躲开的脸，淡色的眉毛间印着仿佛永远不会抹去的皱纹。  
他点点头，张着嘴却没能发出声音。  
「三天后我们在温布利输给英格兰。」莫德里奇手里拿着一沓纸，脸色有些疲倦，褐色的眼珠却比任何时候都明亮。「你受伤了。」  
「对，我是受伤了，所以没法上场。」  
耶德瓦伊不解地偏过头，来回打量着他的正副队长。  
他们在做什么？  
拉基蒂奇盯着几步之外的紧绷的脸，「真是对不起，我错过了那些比赛。」  
快问吧，问完总可以放我走了。问吧，卢卡，问那个所有人都问过我的问题，我也会像回答所有人那样回答你。  
他的目光移向对方的嘴唇，它们略微抖动一下，最终慢慢张开。  
「Rakitic，你看起来不太好。」

二 《窄门》  
莫德里奇最终还是把拉基蒂奇的礼物带去俄罗斯。薄薄一册包裹着烫金封面的精美印刷品躺在他的行李箱夹层里，提醒他两年前、四年前、六年前，甚至是十年前的事。  
总有太多的故事藏在云层和雾气后面，闪闪烁烁地见证他们的每一次出发和抵达，又在登机牌的另一头敲下无功而返的印章。  
世界杯啊——莫德里奇听着机舱后排第一次入选世界杯大名单的年轻球员的窃窃私语，忍不住偷偷竖起耳朵。  
世界杯是所有职业球员的梦。是珠穆朗玛峰峰顶的星空，是缪斯女神闪着银光的裙角，多少人在这场耗尽青春的游戏里拼上全力，只为贴上金杯的深情一吻；又有多少人梦想着那个属于自己画面被无数镜头捕获和定格，成为全世界所共享的足球历史里深刻而浪漫的一帧。  
可莫德里奇很少去想那么多，他从来不热衷于为自己勾勒出不切实际幻梦——  
「在想什么？」坐在身边的人用肩膀轻轻挤了他一下，「这么入神呢？」  
莫德里奇感到抱歉似的抬头冲查理笑，「我突然想到我参加的第一届世界杯，那会儿……嗯……」  
事实上克罗地亚的世界杯从来不是什么愉快的体验，或许二十年前的惊天奇迹耗尽了红白格子的毕生好运，于是上帝的目光不会再为他们多做停留。「都这么多年了，我想我们必须往小路上去。」  
英俊的脸孔很明显因为困惑而皱起来，「你在说什么？」  
因为引到永生，那门是窄的，路是小的，找着的人也少……  
他摇摇头，「啊不，我是说我们的世界杯——俄罗斯世界杯，如果能比之前顺利就好了。」  
乔尔卢卡顺手拉下遮光板。「你是不是会觉得紧张？」还未等到回应又自顾自地点点头，面色较刚才略显凝重，「你需要休息。我们都需要休息，这次路程比以前远。」  
他们将一直向东边去，穿过特兰西瓦尼亚高原上众多闪闪发亮的湖泊，翻越科尔巴阡山脉时能够远远望见晴朗天空下连绵的云杉，犹如细长银蛇的第聂伯河延伸到视野之外。  
莫德里奇探出脑袋略微环视一圈机舱，左前方是靠着椅背闭目养神的教练和工作人员，与他隔了一条过道的拉基蒂奇塞着耳塞不知在听什么音乐，手里捧着一本薄薄的小书看得入神，觉察到他的视线后抬起头用目光询问怎么了。莫德里奇摆摆手，用口型无声说着没事。更年轻的小球员则聚集在机舱后部，有些人还在兴致勃勃地讨论着这次分组的对手——「我们得拿下至少一场，不，当然是越多越好……」，有的则抱着掌上游戏机全神贯注地对付里面正在厮杀的小人。  
莫德里奇拉下眼罩后做了一个不甚清晰的梦。他踏着崎岖的石道向前走，两边是无尽的高大雪松，一丝微弱的凉意停留在脸颊，抬手时摸到正在化成冷水的雪片。  
你们要努力进窄门。我告诉你们，将来有许多人想要进去，却是不能……  
他读完拉基蒂奇的礼物之后就懂了，全部都懂了。在那场不堪的失败之后，他们这群被称为「克罗地亚黄金一代」的足球运动员已经错过了最好的也是最后的机会，穿过窄门的机会。  
竞技体育总是残忍又残酷。当你还拥有着大把的仿佛永远不会结束的青春时总觉得可以把风踩在脚下，把太阳甩在身后，心气高得恨不得能伸手摘星星，可是年轻的你也会将点球踢偏，会因为缺乏经验而受到狠狠的惩罚；直到有那么一天你踢了足够多的比赛、在无数次磨合中找到了和这颗神奇的小东西之间的默契，你的大脑足够成熟，身体却无论如何也追不上二十二岁的影子。  
年轻时莽撞、充满干劲，总免不了挥霍机会，而成熟的代价则是日复一日的身体机能上的力不从心。  
而，2016年又是多么完美和水到渠成的平衡。搭档多年的队友已经磨合得足够融洽，黄金一代们也恰好处于近乎完美的年龄节点——不过于稚嫩，也不至于太老迈。曾经荣光的红白格沉寂多年，这是他们向全世界证明自己的最好机会。  
莫德里奇必须承认终场哨响的那一刻他真的很恨他的俱乐部队友，不过随即意识到一闪而过的仇恨让自己显得很业余、很可悲，所以接下来的几天之内他迅速地调整好心态，看见银光闪闪的德劳内杯被举起的瞬间也还是真心实意地为葡萄牙人祝福。  
事实上他也的确真心实意地恨过那面红白星月旗，维也纳的夜风湿润而闷热，含有一丝金合欢与铃兰的香味，二十三岁的莫德里奇躺在草皮上望向深黑的夜空，看不见一颗星星。  
因为引到灭亡，那门是宽的，路是大的，进去的人也多……  
所以这些年来只有一次又一次的前赴后继，一场又一场的功亏一篑。一次又一次的无功而返，直到最后，一轮又一轮的折羽而归。  
「你们要努力进窄门。」莫德里奇靠在沙发里读到这句话时恰逢平安夜，电视里圣诞歌曲和孩子们吵吵闹闹的背景音中他不由自主地把整句话念了出来。  
Vanja走过来亲吻一下他的侧脸，「你刚才说了什么？」  
莫德里奇用手指夹在正在阅读的这一页后合上书，将封面展示给妻子看。「是小说里的一句台词。」  
「哦？一定是非常棒的小说。」  
他微笑着点点头，还给对方一个浅浅的吻，「是的，朋友送给我的礼物。虽然看起来是个爱情故事，但似乎又不全是……你不介意我读完之后向你描述里面的情节吧？」  
「当然不会，我很期待亲爱的。」  
这一年莫德里奇再一次尝到红白格纹烙印在心底的痛，他们再一次倒在距离终点只有一厘米的地方。这一年他接过袖标，成为克罗地亚的队长。  
这一年马德里少见地下起了雪，白色雪片打着转慢悠悠自空中飘落，最终打湿光秃秃的樱桃树枝条，或者落在青铜骑士的盾牌上又缓慢融化，只留下一片湿漉漉的水痕。  
这一年他读完这本薄薄的小书——  
「你们要努力进窄门。  
我告诉你们，  
将来有许多人想要进去，却是不能。  
因为引到灭亡，  
那门是宽的，路是大的，  
进去的人也多。  
引到永生，  
那门是窄的，路是小的，  
找着的人也少。」

三 我又不是你，我的队长  
分组对抗时拉基蒂奇知道自己的状态不算好，一次明显的传球失误、一次盘带时莫名其妙地丢了球。没有人刻意提醒他，但他全部都记得。  
哪怕失去主力位置在巴塞罗那他也没有中断过训练，一天也没有。拉基蒂奇自认是一个职业的、专业的足球运动员，他也知道如何维持自己的专业态度——训练、比赛、更衣室、教练、俱乐部高层、国家队队友……他很清楚应该做什么。  
尽管如此，他也没有办法命令自己的肌肉和神经——「嘿，伙计们，打起精神来好好发挥，这对我很重要！」  
这是令现在的拉基蒂奇感到最沮丧的事。分组对抗结束后他故意拖拉着走在队伍最末尾，心不在焉地任由年轻人关于今晚早餐会是什么内容的讨论顺着秋天的凉风灌进耳朵。  
羡慕他们的青春？不，他的故事明明还没写到末尾，他也足够年轻和健康，没什么能阻碍勤奋的拉基蒂奇满场跑动，他的肌肉都还可以做到，他的心还能够因为球场上空含有青草气息的风，响彻观众席的欢呼与掌声而颤动不休。  
拉基蒂奇站在自己的衣柜前脱下训练背心，拉开柜门后又对着里面的沐浴乳发起呆。  
「你看起来还是不太好。」  
门口传来的脚步声越来越近，拉基蒂奇抬起头——原来他并不是球队里最后一个回到公共休息室的人。莫德里奇还套着湿淋淋的训练服，头发被汗水粘结在一块儿，令人错觉他又被雨淋湿了。  
「是的，全世界都知道我不好。」拉基蒂奇深吸一口气后笑了，终于笔直对视进浅褐色眼睛深处。「所以呢？」  
他没有记录自己职业生涯所有比赛的习惯，但忘不了这一切是如何开始的。一场杰出的逆转足够振奋所有主队球迷的心，安菲尔德球场上空涌动着红色气浪，他们齐声唱起的歌只让失败者更觉孤单。  
这不是一场普通的失败，随之而来的是西班牙人在某些方面从不令人失望的标题新闻，这令拉基蒂奇感到惊讶——哪怕是对球员总是怀抱尖酸刻薄态度的德国足球媒体也从未特意放大刊载他的照片指责输球后他不该笑、不该参加娱乐活动。  
早已忘掉是什么时候接受采访的小报新闻亦被翻出——「拉基蒂奇：我永远不会和同性恋共处一室」，他当时还觉得这事很好笑，却没能意识到这只是舆论风暴的开场，却远不是终章。  
如果说这些无关痛痒的定向攻击仅仅令职业的、内心坚强的克罗地亚4号略感失落，那么夏天的转会传闻则令他真正痛苦。  
痛苦的根源并不是被承诺我们依然需要你之后又将他的名字加入交易名单，也不是被当做筹码和代币放在天平上左右摇摆，甚至不是最终看到新闻才得知自己早已不被需要——拉基蒂奇只是对自己感到难过，他一度以为这里是家。  
他在伊比利亚半岛遇到一生的爱人，拥有幸福美满的家庭和引以为傲的职业，他甚至在国家队百场比赛中收到对方赠与的一件比斗牛舞曲更热烈鲜艳的纪念球衣——拉基蒂奇相信这里是他的家、是他的另一个故乡，是他永远不会离开和放弃的地方。  
他在这座城市付出青春和热爱，受过伤、尝过泪水，也享受过诺坎普无上的荣耀，球迷举起双臂做出人浪，呼喊他的名字如同金发的异乡人早已成为旗帜上不灭的信仰。  
拉基蒂奇以为这座热情的城市也爱他——就像他深深爱着这座城市一样。  
「我知道，我当然知道……」  
莫德里奇的眉头比往日更紧，纠缠得像一个解不开的结。拉基蒂奇真的好奇他的队长为什么看起来总有满腹心事。  
「我知道你在俱乐部过得不好，你得明白这在足球的世界里很正常。我们每个人都有可能遇到，而我们——我是说现在在国家队的所有人——都是最好、也是最专业的足球运动员。」  
「专业的、职业的运动员，当然了——」  
莫德里奇偏了偏脑袋，似乎在尽力榨出他的逻辑里符合「安慰」和「劝告」定义的全部句子。「所以你要用专业的态度去处理这些事，包括在国家队的时候。我想这不需要我告诉你。」  
他抬起头，「你又没有像我一样——」  
「我没有？」他的队长走近一步，明亮的浅褐色眼睛隐藏在眉骨深深的阴影下。「被按在替补席没有出场机会、一打开报纸看到年度最差引援阵容里登着自己的照片……你说我没有？」  
的确如此。拉基蒂奇又笑了，「我又不是你，我的队长。」  
他亲爱的、了不起的队长，奔跑时仿佛永远不会觉得疲倦，而一道吃饭时、发布会的间隙，又或者充满噪音的更衣室里，莫德里奇总是人群里较为沉默的那一个，哪怕是在微笑，眉间也总挤压出浅浅的忧虑。  
他令人惊叹的精神力藏在倔强的沉默的背影后面，那个单薄背影风光了整个2018。拉基蒂奇真心实意地祝贺卢卡，他的战友、他的搭档、他的同伴，他在球场上最信任也最默契的人。  
他们一起踢球，一起流过泪、一起受过伤，一起犯过错，也一起完成了只有对方才懂的自我救赎。他们一道创造暌违二十年的光辉奇迹，一道在距离这世界上所有足球运动员梦寐以求的那尊金杯最近的地方做过最美最漫长的梦，最终又一道被卢日尼基突如其来的暴雨浇得浑身湿透。  
他们一道穿过窄门。  
拉基蒂奇轻声重复一遍，「我的队长。对不起——」  
他不知道自己为什么要对莫德里奇感到抱歉，只好慌乱解释更多，「正因为我是个职业足球运动员、因为我想上场想踢球——」  
是啊，一定没有人比莫德里奇更懂得职业的、专业的球员，对于他们来说足球就是命。  
足球是魔鬼，是魔药。只要是从小踢球的职业球员，哪个不把那颗令人着迷的小东西当做毕生情人？她天生就有这样的魔力，吸引着心怀渴望的人们一次次地义无反顾、一往无前。  
鞋钉踏在草皮的触感令人心跳加速，迎着风追逐皮球的快感超越世间一切乐事，前锋们将利刃送进对方心脏时连灵魂都在战栗，门将成功扑住一脚爆射后忍不住要亲吻怀里的爱人。真正热爱足球的职业球员是没有办法离开球场的，哪怕腿断了、受伤了、退役了，只要嘴里还能呼出一口气就不愿意远离他们永恒的情人。  
正因为拉基蒂奇足够专业、足够职业，所以他想念曾经拥有的一切，想念奔跑，想念皮球砸上足弓的疼痛，想念每一次传球、每一次推进……  
莫德里奇看起来想要说点什么，不过被拉基蒂奇飞快的语速打断了。「我知道我本应该处理得更好，在国家队和俱乐部之间——我也知道没有人能永远顺利。Tin……租借到一支快要降级的球队，Ante这赛季也没踢上几场球，Dejan已经很久没有首发过……我知道，我都知道。」他咬紧下唇，「还有你卢卡，你受了两次伤，但最后——最后大家都回来了，在国家队。」  
只有我，我没能与你们一起。  
只有我一个人。  
莫德里奇的眉头舒展又收紧，流露着拉基蒂奇所熟悉的忧虑——比刚才更为深切和长久。  
「Raketa。」  
拉基蒂奇愣住了。  
「Raketa，你现在就在这里，和所有人一起。」他的队长走到面前，抬手轻轻摸了摸他的短发。「告诉我，是从什么时候开始对自己这么愤怒的？」

四 十二码前的门  
莫德里奇很少像他某些脾气暴躁的队友一样动辄冲着对方或者裁判大吼大叫。但这并不代表他是一个不会生气的人，只是沉默的克罗地亚人更多时候选择将怒火转化成对自己的苛责。  
他走向十二码的白点，眼睛里除了门将之外就是自己命中注定要独自穿过的窄门。这是莫德里奇最好的机会，他有机会在加时赛的最后关头给对方致命一击，然后带领球队越过名为淘汰赛的高山向前去。  
正因这颗进球是如此重要，他才会对自己格外失望和愤怒。  
那是七月初下诺夫哥罗德光芒闪耀的球场，万千人群的注视中莫德里奇走向自己的路，空旷的绿茵场突然变得那么窄又那么小，阴湿逼仄的通道充满蛛网与泥土味，霉菌淅沥如雨，孜孜不倦蚕食着头顶一线微茫的灯光。  
窄路的尽头是出口，如果可以他希望能够与他的爱人、朋友或者并肩作战的兄弟一道穿越，希望能够像朝圣者那样互相依靠、走完全程——可是不行，这条唯一的道路是一条窄路，窄得容不下两人并肩而行。  
一切可能成为崇高的东西如果沉湎在幸福中，会变得多么狭隘。  
就是在这个时候莫德里奇明白了这到底意味着什么。  
我们要独自穿越窄门。  
莫德里奇取下眼罩，刀枪剑戟般的金色阳光骤然涌入。他撑开还有些困倦的眼皮打量四周，看到仍然坐在机舱过道隔壁的拉基蒂奇缩在座椅深处，拱着肩膀不知在笔记本上敲打着什么，还时不时停下来皱眉思考。  
「你在干什么？」他侧过脸小声询问。队友们要么塞着耳塞将精力集中在眼前那块小小的液晶屏上，要么闭着眼抓紧时间在不算长的航班中补觉。上午十点不是睡觉的时候，但莫德里奇完全理解漂亮地拿下第一场世界杯小组赛对于年轻人来说是多么值得兴奋的事。  
不过拉基蒂奇看上去精神很好，眼睛里闪闪发亮，完全不像是夜里庆祝过度的样子。「嗯……写点东西。对不起，是键盘声音太大吵到你了吗？」  
莫德里奇摇摇头，「不会。」他知道伊万喜欢看书，偶尔也认真地抱着本子做读书笔记，在一大堆热衷于打扑克或者玩电子游戏的年轻球员中间显得有点儿格格不入，他们的副队长看起来简直像个大学生。  
拉基蒂奇神秘地冲他挤了挤眼睛，「是写给编辑的约稿——不过内容先保密。」  
「约稿？你什么时候都开始做这种事了？」莫德里奇很惊讶，「难道你以后也想当体育记者？」  
「不，不是那种。嗯……我快写完啦，等他们发布之后拿给你看。」  
几天后他们以一场完美的3-0战胜这个小组最强大的对手，莫德里奇也终于在下诺夫哥罗德的酒店房间里看到拉基蒂奇的文章——《世界上最好的球衣》。  
或许这家伙平时爱看书，也比球队里任何人都更喜欢时不时写点东西，莫德里奇觉得这篇文章还真不错。或许退役之后拉基蒂奇还真的能用键盘和笔记本如同那些体育记者一样谋生……  
他最终选择了克罗地亚国家队，而不是出生、成长的瑞士——这是大家都知道的故事，但之前不知道这么多这么详细……莫德里奇将网页滑回标题，突然有点明白拉基蒂奇为什么要将那本小说作为生日礼物送给自己了。  
当然不是因为想要分享一个炽热又饱含心酸的爱情故事，而是共同经历了那场刻骨铭心的惨烈失败后，拉基蒂奇想要用这种方式支持他、鼓励他、帮助他——  
「我们要努力穿过窄门。」  
就像他多年以前选择了克罗地亚的红白色球衣，选择为这支国家队变成英勇的战士；他也选择主动去踢点球，选择将苦痛和绝望深深咽下去，选择面对自己的小路与窄门。  
这世界的路从不平坦，从不宽阔。那是世人未曾踏过的泥泞和荆棘，充满咸涩海水气味的风暴兜头浇下，又被严寒的风霜反复撕扯。这是我们的选择，哪怕足下流血、胸口洞穿，哪怕火焰卷动旗帜、烟尘模糊眼睛，也要踏进那道门里去，不再回头。  
莫德里奇扬起脸，在队友们略有些紧张的注视中慢慢开口，「我也要去罚，按照之前的主罚名单就可以。」  
他的国家队从来不是一支幸运与幸福的球队，然而这是他必须踏上的道路，他选择战斗。莫德里奇感受到拉基蒂奇的视线，忍不住侧过脸冲他轻轻点头，「会赢的，一定会。你们要相信我。」  
从中线附近走到十二码大概只需要花两分钟，但莫德里奇觉得他走了很多年，几乎用尽全身力气。脚下的足球鞋和绿色草皮都消失了，赤足迈出的每一步都踏在荆棘和碎石上，脚掌里最脆弱的皮肤深情亲吻着剧痛而赤裸的大地。  
这条路太窄又太小，只容得下他一个人。  
「你们要努力进窄门。  
我告诉你们，  
将来有许多人想要进去，却是不能。  
因为引到灭亡，  
那门是宽的，路是大的，  
进去的人也多。  
引到永生，  
那门是窄的，路是小的，  
找着的人也少。」  
他选择去接受与承担所有可能的结局，无论那道门是否允许他的通行。至少在这一刻——这是属于他的幸福与自由。  
莫德里奇听见哨声后抬头，眼睛里同时看见了星光与尘埃。  
几分钟后他凝视着拉基蒂奇走上同样崎岖的小路，从十二码到球门之间的距离——这就是他们的命运和归宿，他们的窄门。伊万弯腰将球放在白点上，退后，助跑，起脚，射门。  
这种脆弱和自责，不屈与希望，不会有比共同经历这一路风雨飘摇的同伴更加懂得了。莫德里奇冲向拥抱在一块儿的队友，这种感觉让他的整个心灵都开始发烫与颤抖。  
Raketa，谢谢你。  
这是你与我的自由，我选择去找小路、穿过窄门，所以它也找到了我。我们不曾世俗地荣耀，我们越过自己的窄门，然后去追逐世间上的另一种幸福，另一种永恒的荣耀与崇高……

五 秘密  
拉基蒂奇醒得很早。刚睁开眼睛就知道身体的感觉比昨天好些——这是长久以来形成的直觉，专业运动员和自己的身体之间总保持着某种隐秘的默契。就像他知道有些情况一定能够咬着牙坚持，也知道什么部位的疼痛意味着必须放弃。  
他担心吵醒同屋的室友，于是轻轻翻身翻下床，简单擦了把脸后换好运动服离开房间。  
阳光自又高又远的云层后面隐隐透出来，东方的天空被染上一层漂亮的浅玫瑰色，拉基蒂奇穿过酒店大堂的旋转门，深深呼吸一大口秋日清晨凉爽的空气，感到身体里的细胞被点燃了更多。今天一定是个不错的天气，会有不错的结果。  
他忽然想踢球，在这个感觉很好的早上痛快地踢一场无所顾忌的快乐的野球，就像小时候那样。那时候的拉基蒂奇就像所有初次被足球吸引的孩子，热爱踢前锋和边锋，能够灵光一现地从边路插上献上助攻，或者直接用一脚精准的射门结束战斗。  
他们的训练场在两公里之外，拉基蒂奇掏出手机确认日程——今天上午是室内器械训练，两个小时后才开始，就算用步行也肯定来得及。他可是这个世界上跑动最积极的中场之一，来回四公里的距离根本不算什么。  
他拉下运动服的兜帽遮住脸，然后开始沿着人行道小步幅地慢跑，如同一个正在进行晨跑的普通人。  
身体的和谐感令失落已久的克罗地亚人感到心情不错，大脑也足够放空，好让他不那么容易想起不愉快的琐事。节奏平缓的有氧运动不太能够满足拉基蒂奇对于真正战斗的渴望，可他又清楚地知道在这种绝对不够专业的水泥路上把自己弄伤的后果有多严重，所以依然保持着安全的速度慢慢前行。  
等他偷偷摸摸从训练场后门溜进去、正在认真琢磨着要怎么从管理室里「偷」一颗球出来，注意力却被空旷的球场吸引了。这里除了突发奇想的拉基蒂奇之外还有另一个人正背对着他慢跑和带球，阳光在他身后慢慢升起。  
「卢卡？」他看到熟悉的瘦小身影，忍不住出声呼唤对方。  
莫德里奇听见声音转过脸，习惯性地甩甩头似乎是想要甩掉发尾的汗或者雨水，可此刻他没有出汗，天气也很好，完全没有下过雨的样子。「你怎么会在这里？」  
拉基蒂奇眨眨眼睛，「难道不该是我问你这个问题吗？我们扯平了。」  
「我只是突然想踢球了。」他的队长露出浅浅的微笑，「要不要来玩？」  
「当然。」  
莫德里奇将球放在他们之间的草皮上，向后退去的瞬间试图用足尖将球勾带到自己身侧，然而他起脚之前的动作早已被拉基蒂奇看穿，他抢在队长之前伸腿，完成一记漂亮的抢断。太漂亮了，伊万在心里遗憾这里没有摄像机将这一幕捕捉下来。  
「这大概是目前世界上脚法最出色的1V1之一了吧？」莫德里奇略微俯身，这个熟悉的充满防御性的动作——更年轻的那一位知道当卢卡摆出这种正面对抗姿态时，哪怕最强壮的球员也很难从他身上占到便宜。  
拉基蒂奇用外脚背蹭了一下皮球，「你是说我们在踢国家德比的时候？」  
噢，国家德比，他们的皇家马德里和巴塞罗那。  
「这也是德比。」莫德里奇严肃地咬着字眼，眼睛里却在微笑。「克罗地亚国家队队内德比。」  
没什么经验的金发年轻人忍不住笑出声，更为老辣的那个看准短短一瞬的机会将足球拨回来，重新控制在自己脚下。「伊万。」  
他先向左前方跨出试图用假动作掩饰自己的意图，没想到莫德里奇这回没有上当，比他更快地灵巧搓球又牢牢护在身后。拉基蒂奇忍不住在心里感慨他们这群人真是一帮怪物，能把脚用得比手指还灵活——当然他自己也是怪物其中之一。  
「我想上场，我想踢球。」拉基蒂奇听到自己的声音带了点赌气的意味，出脚的动作也没能及时收停，一块草皮被无辜掀翻，褐色泥土袒露在外。「上场才能保持我的状态……」  
「我知道的，我都知道。」莫德里奇轻轻踩了一下球，然后踢回给满脸沮丧的中场，「伊万，我们踢同样的位置和同样的国家联赛，我热爱踢球也绝对不比你少。我们一起踢球很多年了。」  
拉基蒂奇将足球停在脚尖上，「对不起。我在家看了直播，如果上一场我在——我只是想调整好心情再回来……」  
「我不是因为这个责备你。」莫德里奇弯腰撑着膝盖，略微调整呼吸后重新抬起头，眼睛里仿佛装满灼热的火光。「你没有把这些事告诉我们。大家都能理解，你其实不需要选择一个人去承担的。」  
伊万凝视着他的队长，此刻他眉间皱纹消失不见，「我们都在努力找到自己的路、穿越自己的门。这的确没有人可以帮你。」他深深换了口气，「没人能帮你选择、帮你去走你的路，但我们可以陪你。你说你的心要回家，所以这里是你的家啊伊万。所有人都是你的兄弟，你的家人。」  
「我知道，我知道，对不起……」  
「不用道歉，看着我。」  
拉基蒂奇扬起脸，莫德里奇背后跃动的太阳刺痛了眼睛。  
「听着，我们会输，会失去年轻，然后会退役。我知道总有一天我再也没有办法像现在这样踢球了。」莫德里奇的声音听起来格外坚定，「可我也知道我们永远能够选择自己的窄门和道路、去选择要不要面对它。我们总会离开球场，但也会永远和足球连接在一起——在那之前我愿意为我身上的球衣、我们的球衣一直踢下去。」  
他们的红白格、他们坚强而韧性的国家队，他们热血的、永不放弃永不回头的足球——兼备崇高与美，以及这世上所有世俗或者不世俗的幸福。  
会不会有这样一种热爱，即使毫无希望，一个人也可以将它长久地保持在心中；即使生活每天吹它，也始终无法把它吹灭……  
「Raketa，这些其实都是你告诉我的。」莫德里奇笑了，凉爽的秋风卷乱他的头发。「所以回来就好。」  
拉基蒂奇点点头，伸出手轻轻同对方碰拳，像是普通的问候，又像只有彼此才能懂得的约定。「我回来了。」  
「我在，我会一直在。」  
……  
「拉基蒂奇说你和教练帮助了他，请问你是如何帮助他的？」  
「我和伊万谈过了，不过谈话的内容只保留给我自己。」  
关于他们的窄门，他们的秘密，他们的约定。莫德里奇轻轻点了下头，嘴角扯开轻微的笑，「现在最重要的是伊万在这里，和我们在一起。」


End file.
